


Jitters to Joy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [252]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/12/19: “tense, gear, coffee”I kept tags to a minimum so as not to spoil anything.





	Jitters to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/12/19: “tense, gear, coffee”
> 
> I kept tags to a minimum so as not to spoil anything.

“More coffee, son? You’re not tense enough?”

“I am _not_ tense!” Stiles snaps, then apologizes.

“Sure,” the Sheriff says. “So get your ass in gear, go brush your teeth and put your jacket on.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and does as he’s told, for once.

All he sees when they arrive at the Hale property is the aisle marked off by posts linked with white rope.

The next thing he sees is Derek, his black tux framing a bright sky blue vest and tie.

For the first time that day Stiles smiles, reaching for both hands of his husband-to-be.


End file.
